DuncanxCourtney Plus Their kids
by thewritingwolf
Summary: Duncan and Courtney have grown past TDI, and have started a family of their own. They have 3 children together: Logan 17 , Holly 16 , and Jasper 12 . Their life seems perfect...until Logan decides to push his parents to the limit. What will Logan face?
1. Memories Relinquish

"Hey Princess." Duncan smirked, giving his wife a quick kiss on the cheek. Her onyx colored eyes burnt into his teal eyes, and said through gritted teeth, "Tell them to stop arguing before they kill each other!" Duncan, first puzzled, followed Courtney's gaze until he found the source of noise. Logan, the eldest at the age of 17, was battling with Holly, who was 16. "You did too steal my brush!" She screamed. Holly looked like more like courtney in figure, but she had her father's teal eyes. Her waist-length brown hair was pulled back in a ponytail and her mocha skin color was shining in the light. "Listen, dear sister of mine, I DIDN'T TOUCH YOUR FU-" "LOGAN!" Duncan yelled, and his son immediately shut up. Logan loomed over Holly, about the same height as Duncan or shorter. He was the spitting image of Duncan, same black hair, skin tone, teal eyes, and mohawk. The only difference was his mohawk was blue-green. "Sorry." Logan muttered, his gaze looking anywhere but Duncan. "No, I'm sick of you saying sorry! We all know your just gonna keep pulling the same crap as you always do!" Duncan growled, his eyes narrowed. He heard his son gulp, and continued, "If you won't behave, than guess where you're going." Courtney stiffened beside him and whispered, "Oh no, Duncan, give him another chance!" Duncan snapped his attention to Courtney, "We've been giving him second chances for about his whole life!" Holly was grinning, her hands on her hips. "Serves him right." Logan looked between all three of them, "Where am I go-" His eyes suddenly widened and his mouth dropped. "Boarding school? Juvenile Hall?" Logan suddenly put a fake smirk on his face, though his whole body was frozen. "You think THAT scares me?" Out of all three children, Logan was the only one that looked and acted like Duncan when he was his age. He even dressed like Duncan:Black t-shirt with a white skull on it, and dark jeans that stopped at his ankle, with blue-gray converse. Holly's clothes were simpler, black t-shirt with a yellow-white skull on each sleeve, and gray capris like her mother. Duncan exchanged a glance with Courtney, and glowered at Logan, "You've been sent to Juvy about 8 times JUST this year. And it's May." He snarled, and Logan slightly winced. "Yeah, but you guys bailed me out, right?" 'Not anymore." Duncan replied, and disappeared down a hall for a moment, reappearing with a duffel bag. "Pack tonight. We leave tomorrow." And with that said, he went up the stairs, towards his room.

Logan stood there, the duffel bag hanging from his hand, and looked desperately and his mother. "Mom?…" "I'm sorry sweetie." Courtney was sobbing slightly, and walked over to her son, giving him a hug. "But we won't be seeing you, for a while." Even Holly looked shocked. _I really screwed up this time, didn't I?_ He thought to himself, slowly trudging upstairs, walking down a long hall before making a left quickly. He slammed his door, and looked around his room. Posters of heavy metal bands hung on it, and his room was painted a navy blue. Magazines of sports and bands were scattered across his floor, and his bed was unmade. He went over to his dresser, which was buried under random stuff he kept, like skull necklaces and baseballs. He looked to his left, and couldn't help but grin, seeing the house next to theirs still didn't fix the windows he smashed with his baseballs. Sighing, Logan battled with one of the drawers before it opened, and he packed boxers, socks, shirts, pants, and deodorant. Thinking of what happened last time, he grabbed a couple of baseballs and a carving knife. Logan turned around and let out a small scream, spotting a book. But it wasn't just ANY book, it was the worst: An algebra book. See, Holly thought it'd be wise to give him an algebra book, and he refused to touch it, always moving it with his baseball bat. Logan now looked at it, and couldn't help but sink to the ground. He should have changed his life around, should of acted more like Holly and Jasper. Suddenly he heard a small knock, and turned to see his younger brother, Jasper, opening his door. Logan couldn't help but think, _I didn't let anyone come near my room, so no one's ever bothered touching my door handle or even stepping inside. Why is Jasper here? _"What do you want, punk?" Logan snapped, and he saw Jasper coil in fear. "I wanted to say bye." The 12 year old stated. He had dark brown hair, that was slightly spiky, though it was a normal short hair style. His eyes were onyx colored, and his skin was their dad's tone. His bangs were in his face as usual, and his head was tipped. Logan noticed he was growing taller, and asked, "How'd you know?" Jasper scoffed, "Please, the way you two were going out each other I'm surprised the neighbors haven't called the cops." Now feeling more confident, Jasper stepped out of the door frame and into his room, looking around with an awed expression. Logan followed his gaze, and growled, "Take a picture, it'll last longer. Now get out, and take THIS with you." He shoved the algebra book with his foot towards Jasper, who took it up casually and shrugged. "Whatever." His jeans were slightly drooping, and his dark gray t-shirt had stick figure on it, that was skateboarding. Logan smiled to himself, remembering teaching his younger brother how to skateboard, and remembered when one time Jasper fell down the hill near their house and broke his arm. Logan got in so much trouble, but wasn't grounded since he carried his brother all the way up the hill, told Holly he'd be gone since both of their parents were out, and walked all the way to the hospital, carrying Jasper. Jasper was only 9, while Logan was 14. Logan shook himself out of the memories though, before throwing in some shaving cream and comics before zipping up the duffel bag, dropping it near the door, and collapsing on his bed, snoring.

Holly looked up from her room as Jasper knocked on the door. Her room was a bright color, a light-pale shade of yellow, which looked amazingly pretty. Her floor was a light wood color, and it had a large yellow butterfly carpet in the center of the room. Her desk was on the wall that the door was on, being white wood with a elegant white soft swivel chair with a pink cushion, and had a phone and shelves on it. Her text books and books were stacked neatly on the shelves connected to the desk. Her bed was high up, with a huge headboard. It had four big end poles that had curtains hanging from it. The bedspread was a light blue with fluffy pillows, and the sheets were a pale yellow that had animals and flowers on it. Her bookshelf was next to her desk, and on the end table had a radio on it. She had her own bathroom, which had a nice shower/bath, and the closet was located in the bathroom, being huge. Her cherry wood dresser had family pictures on it, with a mirror attached to it. "What's up?" Holly asked from her cozy chair in the corner. "Just wanted to give this to you. From Logan." Her younger brother bounded over, handing her the algebra book. She looked at it, and a dreamy expression etched across her face. "Ah, algebra. Such an amazing quality in life." She noticed Jasper was also sighing happily. Both of them were like Courtney, being geniuses and perfectionists. Logan was smart too, but chose to be punk-bad boy, which he did good. Holly nodded, before grinning. "Jasper, I have a mission for you."

"I can't believe I HAVE to do this." Jasper whispered, his eyes full of fear. "What if Logan wakes up and catches me? I'm a dead man walking!" Holly patted his back, "No, he will not wake up. He's tired, upset, and needs to sleep for tomorrow. Just go in, slip the algebra book in his bag, ZIP it, then come out. Got it?" "Got it." Jasper gulped, before walking down the hall quietly to Logan's room, and slowly opening the door. Logan was sprawled out on his bed, face down. Jasper noticed the football on his end table and realized the ends were sharper than most footballs, and thought, _Oh my God, if he wakes up he's gonna kill me with that demon football!_ "Get a grip, Jasper." He whispered, barely audible, and slowly began unzipping the duffel bag. He winced as it made a loud noise, but Logan was still asleep, still snoring. Wiping his free hand across his face, Logan then preceded to stick the book in the duffel bag, and noticed a paper sticking up. Curious, he opened the book and looked at a picture. It was the whole family, all of them smiling. He realized he must of been 7, since Logan looked his age, 12. Duncan was standing behind Logan, and Courtney was standing behind Holly. Jasper was in front of Logan and Holly, and they all looked happy. He frowned, before putting the picture back and slipping the algebra book in the bag, before quickly zipping it closed and darting out of that room.


	2. Bad Farewell

_Who do you think you are?_

_ Runnin' round leaving scars_

_ Collecting your jar of hearts_

_ And tearing love apart_

_ You're gonna catch a cold_

_ From the ice inside your soul_

_ So don't come back for me_

_ Who do you think you are?_

_ Jar Of Hearts-Christina Perri _

**Logan(POV)**

My alarm clock was buzzing wildly, and I moaned, opening my eyes and slamming my fist on it. I turned to look at the time, and turned the other way before I shot out of bed. It was 11:30a.m., dad was supposed to take me to the boarding school/Juvenile Hall at 7:30. Confused, I grabbed some clothes that I found on my floor(smelling them to make sure they were clean) and went into the bathroom, taking a super fast shower. Ah, showers. Yeah, I like showers. Hey, gotta problem with that? Anyways, I flew down the stairs, and I stop at the foot of the stairs. I turn and go to the kitchen, and my ma is making bacon and eggs. "Hey sweetie!" She said cheerfully, "Scrambled or dippy?" "What?" I asked, and she looked quizzically and repeated, "Scramble or dippy?" "Dippy." I finally replied, still confused. "Uh, where's Duncan?" "_Dad_ is in the living room." Mom replied sternly, and I forgot she hated when I called dad Duncan. But hey, I'm pissed off at the dude. Wait, was this all a dream? I nodded, turning around, heading to the living room. "Hey Dun-dad, why aren't we going to the place?" He looked up from the newspaper, eyes narrowed, and replied, "Your mother said we shouldn't send you away on the weekend, you need to say 'farewells to dear friends' and a bunch of stuff like that. Besides, the school is accepting new kids Monday." "Jail." I replied emotionless, and Duncan quizzed, "What?" "You said school. You're sending me to jail." I couldn't help but choke on some of the words, and passed them off as a cough. He nodded, warily looking back at the newspaper before mom's soft voice called, "Breakfast!" I heard Holly come down the stairs, Jasper following behind. "No spikes today, kiddo?" Our mom ruffled Jasper's hair, and he shrugged. "Took to much time yesterday, just gonna keep it in the mop style." I sat down where I usually did, closest to my mom, furthest from Duncan. Holly sat diagonally from me, so she sat closest to Duncan. Jasper sat next to me, and he gave a greedy glance to the muffins, before darting his hand to one of them. I swear it was like a freaking snake his hand, how fast it shot out. "Whoa Jasp, we've been starving you?" I snickered, before grabbing a muffin of my own. Mom slipped eggs onto all our plates. Duncan, Jasper, and Holly all had scrambled eggs. I was the only one who had my mother's taste, preferring a dippy egg. She placed the bacon strips on the table, and I grabbed three, not noticing how many the others took. I wolfed down my food, gulping down all the milk, before bolting out of the chair, putting my dishes in the sink, giving mom a kiss on the cheek, before shouting, "Going to say bye to my friends!"

As I walk down two blocks, hands in pocket, I think of how sad Prue's face will be. I frown, almost tripping on the sidewalk. ALMOST. So, I walk up to their door and guess who answers? Her father. Trent. This dude is looking down at me with disgust and he snarls at me, "What are you doing here, punk?" _Ok, did he just call me the punk?_ I thought, but smiled nevertheless and said, "Hey Mr. Trent! Can I speak to Prue?" "Prudence doesn't want to talk to you." Trent snapped, and I was pretty nervous. He was taller than me, about the same height as Duncan. Suddenly a smaller, slender figure appeared beside Trent. "Trent, let him in." Gwen's voice was warm and soft, and she gently pulled Trent away, whispering to me, "She's in her room." I nodded and walked up the stairs, remembering her room by heart. I knocked, before walking in when given the ok. Prue looked up from her book and sniffed, "What do you want?" Prue was pretty, I mean it. She looked like her mom, but she had pink highlights instead and her clothes were a black dress with pink hand gloves that were fingerless and went up to her elbow, laced. She had black leggings that had the color pink etched along it. Her shoes were pink boots. "I just came to say hey. Why, you don't like me anymore?" I grinned, and she frowned. "Who do you think you are, Logan? I know you were flirting with Jasmine and Haley." I tipped my head. Jasmine was Alejandro's and Heather's daughter, and Haley was Tyler's and Lindsay's daughter. "No I wasn't." "Don't lie!" Prue scoffed, "I saw you with my own eyes!" I thought for a moment, then remembered what she was talking about. Jasmine and Haley were throwing themselves on me, trying to make me like them. But I didn't, and shoved them off, but not before Jasmine kissed me. I swear that chick is messed up. She knows well I only like Prue, and yet she ruined my chances now. "I swear I didn't!" I pleaded, and Prue turned in her chair to the window. "Please leave." "Prue…" " Logan." I sighed, giving her one last longing glance before making my way out the door, running into her twin brother."Hey Logan!" Mark grinned, and I shoved gently past him. "Not now." "Oh, ok. Hey, can you ask your sister if she wants to go on a date with me?" I ignored him, slightly annoyed. Making my way down the stairs, I smiled at Gwen, before leaving the house.

"Hey!" I turned around and a smile came on my face. "Alice!" She bounded over to me, grinning broadly. "Hey dude!" Alice was Geoff and Bridgette's daughter, and she looked like Bridgette, her waist length blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail,her short capri jeans and dark blue sweatshirt on. Her sneakers were bright pink converse, and her eyes were Geoff's eyes. "What's up?" I asked, giving her a friendly hug. "Eh, nothing much. Begging to have a party." I grinned too, and then sat on the curb. Alice sat beside me, her hands folded. "What's wrong?" I couldn't help but spill everything to her, what Jasmine and Haley did to ruin my relationship with Prudence. Alice looked at me sympathetically and then said cheerfully, "Their just mean girls. I'll talk to Prue." "Thanks." I replied, and gave her a high-five. She smiled shyly, and shrugged, "Hey, she shouldn't let a guy like you go." I looked at her, almost confused, before she blushed and got up, running to her house. Shrugging, I got up and walked in the opposite direction, towards Zach's house.

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Hey readers(if anyone is actually reading this)! I have something I need to ask of you. Who should Logan end up with? These are the contestants:

Prudence, a.k.a. Prue(Daughter of Trent and Gwen, musical goth)

Alice(Geoff and Bridgette's daughter, party surfer, sweet and helpful)

THEME SONGS:

-Logan-Welcome to My Life(Simple Plan)

~Holly~Poker Face(Lady Gaga)

-Jasper-The Middle(Jimmy Eats World)

-Duncan-What I've Done(Linkin Park)

~Courtney~Tell Me Something I Don't Know(Selena Gomez)

~Prue~What Hurt's The Most(Cascada)

~Alice~You Belong With Me(Taylor Swift)

Alice/Logan/Prue/Haley/Other Girls-Jar Of Hearts(Christina Perri)

Mark and Holly~Bad Boy(Cascada)

Duncan and Courtney~Every Time We Touch(Cascada)

MORE TO BE ADDED LATER


	3. Brothers, Bothers, and Sleepovers

**Note: I do NOT own Aim or Total Drama Island's characters.**

Holly(POV)

Logan came back at like 7:00p.m, and slammed his door shut, blasting music in his room. Our dad came up the stairs, hesitated near Logan's door, before turning around. Something fluttered out of his pocket, and I got up, taking the picture. The picture had Logan in it, a superior look on his face and two other guys surrounding him, at a camp. Suddenly I realized this must of been my dad when he was in Total Drama Island, since the mohawk was green. "Dad." He turned around, then saw the picture. "Thanks." He said, snatching it and walking down the stairs. I shrugged, before the doorbell rang. Dad answered it, and his jaw tightened. "Hello Mark." When I heard that name I came down the stairs, my teal eyes blazing. "Hey Holly!" He said, waving. Mark had black hair that was sort of like his dads, and dark brown eyes. His skin was pale-normal, and he was tall. Not as tall as Dad or Trent, but pretty tall. He's also a ladies man. "What do you want?" I said with a tone of annoyance, and Dad, seeing that I disliked him, left to talk to mom. "Can't I visit my girlfriend?" My eyes widened and I stared a him as if he has two heads. "GIRLFRIEND? Get out of here!" I snarl, pushing him out the door. He grinned, saying, "I'll be on aim tonight. See ya then."

Saterday went by so fast. I woke up, took a shower, ate breakfast, and all that. Logan was in his room, blasting heavy metal music, and I walked up to his door. I frowned slightly, and leaned on his door. Then I heard it. Logan was screaming into his pillow probably, since it was muffled, and I open the door quietly, looking into his room. There he is, slunk down on his floor and his knees up to his head, screaming/crying into his knees. "Logan?" I asked, and he snapped his head up. "What are you looking at?" He yelled, surprised to see me here. He threw something(I think a football) hard at me, and I shut the door, listening as the football pierced the door. Without thinking, I walked to my computer in my room and went on aim. Sure enough, there was Mark, his screen-name AwesomeMark101. I sighed and typed:

Me:_Hey. _

Mark:_Hey, is this Holls? _

_Me:Yes, don't get used to it Mark. _

_Mark:Oh, I won't, just wondering why your actually not blocking me. _

_Me:It's a pretty long story. Anyways, where's Prue? _

_Mark:Prue? Her and Alice are talking. Oh, btw, she wants to know if you want to sleep over. _

_Me:Sure._

"Be safe sweetie." Mom hugged me, before asking if I had my phone, wallet, and all that other stuff. "I'll me fine. Bye dad!" I shouted as I saw him, and he said, "Is that boy going to be there?" "Her brother, Mark? Well, gee dad, if he lives there then yes." Dad snorted, then nodded. "Can you tell Logan to turn down the music?" I bit my lip, remembering what he threw at me when he found out I know what he does when he has the music blasting. "Can Jasper?" He sighed. "Fine." I smiled sweetly and left the house, my sleeping bad slung over my shoulder. I only had to walk two blocks, and as soon as I rung the doorbell it swung open, and there was Alice and Prudence, grinning. "Hey!" They both mused, and I grinned. "Hey." I couldn't help but feel smaller. They were all 17, and I was still boring 16. "How's Logan?" Alice asked, and I noticed Prudence looked annoyed. "He's uh, he's doing fine." _Besides being on the verge of breaking down._ "So, should I just put this in your room." "Yeah, we'll be in the basement." I nodded, and Trent was coming down the stairs as I was going up. "Hello Holly." He said kindly, and I returned politely, "Hello." I then preceded to throw my bag in her room, before suddenly I was pinned to the wall. I groaned as the familiar voice said, "So, want to give me a kiss?" I smiled sweetly at Mark and shrugged, "Why not?" His eyes widened in surprise as he gulped, "Really?" "Yes." He leaned it, his eyes closed, and as soon as he was close enough, I brought my foot up, to kick him right there and heard him yelp as he dropped to the floor. "Nice try, 'womanizer'."

"Which movie?" Prudence asked, showing us some movies. "Scary." Alice decided, and I shrugged. "It's cool." We watched the movie, and I wondered if Logan would be alright. He seemed upset, but I shrugged it off, and when the movie ended, Prudence was the only one laughing. "That was stupid." She turned to see Alice and I both looking so scared. "Well, I'm sorta tired, night!" Prudence said, and we both agreed, changing into our pajamas in the bathroom before we ran up to her room and set up our sleeping bags. Alice fell asleep, and suddenly Prudence's voice whispered in my ear, "Is Logan ok?" I turned to her, and whispered, "Logan's leaving tomorrow for boarding school." Her eyes were slightly wet and I flipped around, closing my eyes.


End file.
